Monkey Business
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Traduction de DivineFayth. Devenir un animagus semblait tellement plus simple sur le papier...


**Monkey Business**

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire est de _Divine-Fayth_, je me contente de traduire pour vous faire découvrir. _

"Merde! Ron. Arrête de faire ça!" aboya Harry. Le rouquin s'accrochait actuellement par un bras à la tringle des rideaux et se balançait d'arrière en avant.

La tringle grinça de façon sinistre. "Si tu la casses, tu devra en acheter une nouvelle," menaça Harry. Ron sourit et fit un saut périlleux en avant pour atterrir parfaitement à quatre pattes sur le tapis. "Arrête de faire de l'épate," ajouta Harry.

La sonnette retentit. Se sentant incroyablement soulagé, Harry alla ouvrir, tandis que Ron commençait à grimper sur le sofa.

"Hermione!" fit Harry, en ouvrant la porte. "Merci mon Dieu tu es là, je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui."

"Faire quoi avec qui ?" Dit elle, tout en entrant et jetant un Charme de Séchage rapide sur son manteau. "Je viens d'avoir ton message et cela m'a semblé vraiment énigmatique. Que diable se passe t il?"  
Harry avala nerveusement. "Bien, tu sais que Ron et moi, on parlait de devenir Animagi il y a quelques mois ? Nous avons, euh, en quelque sorte commencer sans te le dire..."

"Vous avez fait quoi ?" Dit Hermione, le regardant fixement avec incrédulité. "Vous essayez de devenir des Animagus sans aide ? Juste toi et Ron ? Harry, as-tu une idée de à quel point c'est dangereux? Honnêtement, je me rappelle de votre niveau en Métamoprhose- vous auriez du au moins me demander! Et si l'un d'entre vous se retrouvait coinçé?

Il y avait un bruit fort dans l'autre pièce, suivie par un bruit plutôt stupéfiant 'ook'. Harry n'osa pas regarder Hermione.

"C'est un peu le problème," dit t-il lentement.

Hermione pris une respiration profonde. Harry la regarda et remarqua qu'elle était en train de devenir d'une nuance plutôt étrange de pourpre.  
"Ecoute, pourquoi tu ne viens pas voir par toi-même," dit t-il à la hâte. "Si tu re-métamorphose Ron, tu pourra nous engueuler tous les deux à la fois. Ce sera une économie de temps."

Il passa dans la salle de séjour de l'appartement, où Ron était maintenant assis sur le plancher, grattant paresseusement ses poils roux.

"Hé, Ron,"Dit-il. "Hermione est là."  
Ron leur montra les dents, puis commença à essayer de tirer des fils du tapis.

"Il est un singe," dit Hermione d'un ton détaché.

"Un orang-outan, en fait," dit Harry, avec reconnaissance pour la chance de corriger Hermione cette fois. "Mais nous le savions déjà, Hermione. Le problème est comment faire pour qu'il ne soit plus un singe."

"Ses cheveux sont exactement de la même couleur. Tout à fait fascinant, vraiment. Je me demande si-"

"Hermione!" aboya Harry. "Tu n'es pas censée commencer à l'étudier, tu es censée l'aider."  
Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais. "Je ne vois pas comment tu peux critiquer mes méthodes," dit t elle –avec raideur, "quand c'est vous qui vous êtes mis dans ce bazar." Elle remonta ses manches et s'agenouilla sur le tapis. "Ron", dit elle à l'orang-outan, "j'ai besoin d'essayer quelques charmes sur toi, ok ? Donc tu restes immobile pour le moment et-"  
Elle fronça les sourcils. Ron s'était détourné et avait commencé à essayer de manger le pied de table. "Harry, que diable fait-il ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "L'orang-outan, je suppose."

"Et bien, il ne devrait pas ! Les Animagi conservent leur conscience quand ils se transforment. Vous devez vraiment vous être plantés, pour qu'il soit ainsi.  
"Il était bien d'abord. Ce matin il agissait juste comme Ron, mais Ron dans un corps de singe. Puis ça a commencé à empirer et maintenant il est juste-"

"Ce matin ?" interrompit Hermione. Elle avait pâli. "Harry, combien de temps a-t-il été passé comme singe ?"

"Orang-outan," lui rappela obligeamment Harry.  
"Harry!"  
"Depuis environ dix heures. Un peu près ... six heures donc. Pourquoi ? C'est un problème ?"

Hermione murmura quelque chose. Cela pris un instant à Harry pour se rendre compte qu'elle comptait, très lentement, jusqu'à dix.  
« "Tu es un idiot complet et irrécupérable » dit elle finalement. « Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous fait une recherche sur des problèmes courants dans la transformation Animagi ?" Harry commença à répondre, mais elle continua, "Un nouvel Animagus doit être très, très prudent sur le temps qu'il passe en tant qu'animal. S'il reste dans cette forme trop longtemps, avant qu'il ne s'y habitue, il commence à penser de plus en plus comme l'animal. S'il continue, il oublie qu'il a jamais été humain, et il reste coincé ainsi. De façon permanente.  
"Ron pourrait rester coincé ainsi?" demanda Harry. "Bordel."

"Je pense que « bordel » résume assez bien le problème," dit Hermione, très solennelle. "Espèce de branleur," ajouta t elle. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé plus tôt ?"

"J'ai pensé qu'il se moquait seulement ! C'est seulement quand il n'a pas repris sa forme que j'ai commencé être inquiet."  
"J'espère que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi cette sorte de choses est illégal," aboya t elle. "Honnêtement, tu mériterais probablement de rester coincé avec un singe pour un petit ami."

"Orang-outan."

"Peu importe!"

"Bien, peux-tu l'aider ou non ?" demanda Harry désespérément.  
Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Ron : . "Finite Incantatem!"  
Ron lui lança un regard perplexe et commença à renifler la baguette.  
"Bon, je ne pensais pas que cela marcherait," admis t elle. "Ce n'est pas exactement un sort , après tout - mais peut-être que si j'essayais en utilisant sa baguette magique ? Non, c'est idiot. Peut-être..." Elle arrêta et se frotta les tempes. "Harry, avez-vous des livres sur les Animagi ici ?"

"Bien sûr nous en avons. Comment penses tu que nous sommes allés aussi loin ?"

"Ne me demandes pas," fit elle d'un ton mordant. "Vous avez probablement consulté un site Internet vu votre bon sens. Comment Transformer Votre Ami en Orang-outan. "  
"Nous avons plusieurs livres en fait. Nous ne les avons juste pas encore tous lu."  
"Très bien, si tu me les sors, peut-être que nous pourrons y trouver une réponse."  
"Bien, si vous allez et les obtenez, peut-être nous pouvons trouver une réponse là dedans."

Ron, qui avait dédaigné la baguette magique d'Hermione pendant la dernière minute, l'avait soudaine saisi et lui avait arrachée.

"Hé! C'est la mienne. Elle voulut l'atteindre, mais Ron la tenait hors de sa portée. Il découvrit ses dents de nouveau et émit un grondement. Hermione s'immoblisa, paraissant inquiète.

"Quelle est la force physique des orang-utans?"Demanda Harry doucement.

"Ils sont plutôt forts, pourquoi?"  
"C'est juste que tu devrais peut-être éviter de le mettre de mauvaise humeur."  
"Oh, ne sois pas ridicule. Je suis sure qu'il ne ferait rien... comme..." Hermione s'arrêta. Ron essayait maintenant de mastiquer un des bouts de la baguette. "Harry, il mange ma baguette. Il mange ma baguette."  
"Et bien, est-ce que tu veux essayer de lui enlever?"  
"Je suis sûre que les orangs-outans sont des herbivores, donc tu peux arrêter de regarder ses dents comme cela."

Ron avait apparemment décidé que la baguette magique n'était pas comestible, car il avait arrêté d'essayer de la mâcher et la pointait maintenant directement sur Hermione.

"Hermione? Est-ce qu'il peut toujours faire des sorts?" demanda Harry, soudain inquiet. Ron était déjà assez dangereux avec une baguette quand il était humain.

"Ne sois pas stupide, Harry. Il ne peut plus parler, comment ferait-il?"  
"Ooook!"  
Il y eut un 'pop' bruyant. Là ou Hermione s'était tenue, il y avait maintenant un chaton qui avait l'air très en colère.  
" Miaou," fit il amèrement. Harry essaya très fort de ne pas rire.

Il les regarda fixement tous les deux, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Puis il alla jusqu'au téléphone et composa un numéro.  
"Salut, Remus ?" Fit il, quand le message du répondeur se fut terminé . "Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais nous avons un peu un cas d'urgence ici, donc j'espérais que peut-être vous pourriez - Non! Ron, Lâche Hermione!" Harry se précipita vers eux, laissant le téléphone se balancer à son crochet.  
"Ooook!"  
"Meowww!"  
Harry soupira. Il pouvait le sentir : ça allait encore être un de ces fameux jours.

Fin

_Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et je transmettrai à l'auteur. _


End file.
